Dinosaur Protection Group
The Dinosaur Protection Group, or DPG, is a non-profit organization based in the Mission District of San Francisco that first appears in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, focused on the preservation of dinosaurs and advocating their rights as a species.Blog post on the DPG website History In February 2017, the Costa Rican Institute of Volcanology (CRIV) reports the long-dormant volcano on Isla Nublar, Mount Sibo, has become active again after nearly 500 years. A month later, the Dinosaur Protection Group is founded by Jurassic World's former senior assets manager, Claire Dearing. As the world's first organization formed to fight against the mistreatment of dinosaurs, the DPG operates under the principle that just because humans brought dinosaurs back from extinction, that doesn't give people the right to assume control over the creatures and neglect or exploit them. The DPG's goal is to find a way for both species to coexist peacefully while ensuring the dinosaurs experience limited human intrusion. The DPG isn't sponsored by any major corporation and is completely funded by its supporters. Through its funding, the organization works through various channels to educate people on dinosaurs, engage with Congress and other forms of legal legislation, and raise awareness of their cause with peaceful marches, taking direct action only when needed. The Dinosaur Protection Group closely monitors the state of Mount Sibo. In September, Mt. Sibo is officially reclassified as active, and on October 5, its Volcanic Status Level (VSL) is registered at MAG 03 for significant activity. Learning that Mt. Sibo is close to eruption and has enough power to wipe out Isla Nublar's dinosaurs in a single blow, Claire has the group organize a rescue operation and reaches out to Owen Grady for him to help the DPG evacuate the dinosaurs.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom first look stares down a dinosaur Members * Claire Dearing, the founder of the group. DPG founder and activist Claire Dearing has committed her life to the protection of dinosaurs after surviving the incident at the park in 2015. After spending her early career consulting in the fields of process management and project implementation services, Claire now heads a team of thirty volunteers at the DPG. * Franklin Webb, the systems analyst of the group. Having previously worked at Jurassic World as an IT technician, Franklin Webb now operates the DPG’s social media and online marketing campaigns. As his surname comically suggests, Franklin is an expert on all things to do with computers and the internet. This makes him an important asset to the DPG’s reach around the globe. * Zia Rodriguez, the paleo-veterinarian of the group. Zia Rodriguez trained in pre-veterinary medicine at Berkeley before the park incident put on hold her dream of accepting an internship at Jurassic World. Now Zia is one of DPG’s strongest advocates and our resident expert on dinosaur biology. Once the DPG fulfills its goal, she wishes to achieve her dream of mending our giant neighbors. Oppositions *Extinction Now! Merchandise Artist Impressions Pachygroup.jpg Sucho.jpg paddock.jpg Apato.jpg DPG - Sibo.jpg t-rex hunting parasaurolophus.jpg Dinosaurs 29513125 1723647241007341 1511768253804811281 n.png 27545153 1675151525856913 6963565724597817887 n.jpg 9AE3B6E8-06C7-4017-9FF1-9BC8D09B34C7.jpeg 28783032 1700936829945049 6057900097964867584 n.jpg 27751838 1680388468666552 2235753666210462630 n.png 29357030 1715814558457276 518992251636940800 n.jpg DPGMosasaurus.jpg 28660801 1630013437079735 5568967899348225549 n.jpg 29570545 1726683807370351 7543539007308371940 n.png 29244439 1712733285432070 765683069901340672 n.jpg 34535880 1791916740847057 8927596120423530496 n.jpg 30738625 1748679855170746 7928193252535042048 n.jpg T-rex dpg.jpg 30712370 1743082982397100 346896468319141888 n.jpg Dinosaur illnesses DPG - Cold.png DPG - Fern.png DPG - Foot.png DPG - Rabies.png DPG - Tick.png DPG - Tooth.png DPG - Worm.png InGen file leaks San-diego.jpg Embryo-admin.jpg Tyrannosaurus hunting Gallimimus DPG.jpg Pterosaurs.jpg Chambers.jpg DPG - APC.jpg DPG - Aviary.jpg DPG - Baryonyx.jpg DPG - Grooming.jpg DPG - Hatchery.jpg DPG - Jeep.jpg DPG - Leaflets.jpg DPG - MVU.jpg DPG - River.jpg DPG - Ruled the Earth.jpg DPG - Sibo cloud.jpg DPG - Sorna.jpg DPG - Vet.jpg DPG - Visitor Center.jpg DPG - Weather.jpg DPG - XB-20.jpg Posters March.jpg Danger.jpg Abandon.jpg 329F9EC3-8927-401F-AB2A-1CC8A9F698B4.jpeg Dinosaur protection group roar by kaijudialga-dc2e45v.jpg dinosaur_protection_group_endangered_by_kaijudialga-dc2e47q.jpg Cause.jpg 34494760 1791165460922185 6429694534648594432 n.jpg 34510272 1793306217374776 2519636349380722688 n.jpg DPG - Education over extinction.jpg DPG - Extinction's reality.jpg DPG - Investigating the old park.jpg DPG - Make Masrani extinct.jpg DPG - New developments.jpg DPG - Rise and fall.jpg DPG - Save Nublar.jpg DPG - The Sibo effect.jpg DPG - They had rights once.jpg DPG - Time is running out.jpg DPG - We can save them.jpg DPG - Zia and Franklin.jpg Miscellaneous DPG - Dino Info - Page 1.png DPG - Dino Info - Page 2.png DPG - Dino Info - Page 3.png DPG - JW promo.jpg DPG - Newspaper.jpg DPG - Nublar.png DPG - Site B.png Screenshot_2018-02-04_at_8.23.34_PM.png Caged.png DPG - Kids Corner.jpg DPG - Loading icon.gif DPGKids_Loader.gif Links *Official Website *Official Fandom Wikia References fr:Dinosaur Protection Group Category:Organizations Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom